Guardianship
A circumstance placed on those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept, and possess or are given the powers to do so. Opposite of Assailant. Possible outcome of Destiny Chosen. Alternate Names of Guardians *Chosen Ones *Guardians *Heroes/Heroines *Legacy Hero *Light Ones *Peace Keepers *Protectors *Saviors Capabilities Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept, or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet, etc.) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues but issues in their own world. *Guardians may need to complete a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some guardians may play a part within a prophecy. *Some guardians may posses a unique power. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline, or heritage. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. *Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. *Guardians often play a key role in many lives as their actions often determine the fate of a group of people, nation, the entire world, and more *Some guardians may not be in prophecies, but still play a key factor of what is at stake. (Ex: Characters such as Mega Man X or Dante. Though they are of not legendary concepts, they are basically the center of the fate of what they stand for.) Applications *Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. **Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient with any weapon. ***Magic Weaponry: Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic. ***Personal Weaponry: Possess a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. *Enhanced Charisma: Cull the fear in individual hearts & minds and rally the courage to follow within others. **Companion Allegiance: Form binding ties with steadfast allies. ***Taming: not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds. **Heroism Inducement: Clear away all fear or doubt to inspires to push forward. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess are beyond the limits of one's kind. *Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. **Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. **Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. *Indomitable Will: Possess a powerful will that cannot be broken. **Fear Masking/Fearlessness: Cannot feel fear. *Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) *Pure/Strong Heart: Possess a strong noble heart that cannot be bounded by corruption. *Strong Soul: Possess a great independent spirit. Variations *Afterlife Guardian *Companion Allegiance *Cosmic Guardian *Spatial Guardianship *Temporal Guardianship Associations *Destiny Chosen: May be given powers depending on their fate as a guardian. *Guardian Inheritance: Inherit the abilities of previous guardians. *Mythic Physiology *Protection Embodiment Limitations *Guardian's power/status may be connected to a specific object. *Given their reputation, guardians tend to be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little or no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they possess. *May need to be deemed worthy. *In certain cases, the guardian may be defenseless when being targeted himself. *Path of destiny is placed by force. *May not be able to to live a free life. Known Guardians Gallery Guardians Comics/Cartoons Jake Long.jpg|As the first American dragon, Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) is chosen to protect the underground magical world of New York, using his ability to transform into a powerful dragon to do so. ATLA Aang.png|Being next in the Avatar Cycle, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is chosen to maintain balance of the world. To do so, he is required to master the element of air, water, earth, and fire, as well as control the Avatar State, where he is at his most powerful. Korra Avatar.jpg|As the Avatar after Aang, Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) is chosen to maintain the balance of the world of man and spirit. Green Lantern Corps.jpg|The Green Lantern Corps (DC Comics) have existed for billions of years, sworn to protect the universe, and given special rings in order to do so. PhilipJ.Fry.png|Philip J. Fry (Futurama) is regarded as the single most important in the universe as he lacks the delta brainwave, making him the only person who is destined to defeat the Brainspawn and save the universe. Ninjago Cole.png|Cole (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), Black Ninja of Earth. Ninjago Jay.jpg|Jay (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Blue Ninja of Lightning. Ninjago Kai.png|Kai (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), Red Ninja of Fire. LloydFB.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), Green Ninja of Energy, destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Ninjago Zane.png|Zane (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), White Ninja of Ice. Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png|Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), are the embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. As such, they represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic in order to protect harmony in all of Equestria. Stygian_returns_with_the_Pillars_of_Old_Equestria_S7E26.png|Pillars of Old Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Randy Cunningham.jpg|For 800 years the town of Norrisville has been protected from evil by a ninja. Every four years a new ninja is chosen, and Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) is chosen as the new ninja to protect Norrisville from the evil plans of the Sorcerer. Sofia's New Look.png|Sofia the First (Sofia the First), the storykeeper of the Secret Library and protector of the Ever Realm. SRMTHFG.jpg|After being chosen and gifted with the Power Primate, Chiro (Super Robot Moneky Team Hyper Force Go!) became to the new leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. As such, he leads the Hyper Force: Antauri, Mr. Hal Gibson, SPRX-77, Otto, and Nova to protect Shugazoom City and the universe from the evil of the Skeleton King. Juniper Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) is the Te Xuan Ze, protector of the balance between the human an magical worlds in the City of Orchid Bay. To preserve this balance, she is magically enhanced, making her stronger and faster than the average human,and is capable of using magic. Newtrollhunters 046.jpg|Jim Lake (Trollhunters) was chosen to be the new Trollhunter, the warrior who protects the world from evil trolls and goblins. W.i.t.c.h..jpg|The five Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) are a group of magical warriors gifted with the abilities of Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air with the mission to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe. Xiaolin Dragons.jpg|Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown) are the chosen Xiaolin Dragons of the water, wind, earth, and fire respectively. Together they are sworn to gather all of the Shen Gong Wu before the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya, who seeks to throw the world into 10,000 years of darkness. 350px-Beyblade_4D_Opening_2_Ending_Scene.png|The Legendary Bladers (Beyblade Metal Fury) are a group of bladers that carry a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted inside their Beyblades and have destined to defeat the God of Destruction, Nemesis. Trollz part7.jpg|BFFL/Magic of the Five (Trollz) Live Television/Movies Buffy Summers memory.png|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) exists to battle the supernatural forces of evil and save the human race. Angel1.jpg|As a servant of the Powers That Be, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is dedicated to serving them and helping the helpless. Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the three most powerful witches in the world, dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Kylie Galen.jpg|Kylie Galen (Shadow Falls) is a protector, with powers to defend those in need. Manga/Anime Digidestined.jpg|The DigiDestined (Digimon series) are benevolent children who are chosen to protect the the Digital World and given a Digivice, Digimon partner, and often powers in order to do so. KamiDragonBall.png|Kami (Dragon Ball) is one of many previous guardians of earth ... Dendeguardian.png|... and Dende is the current one. Zed and Amil Gaoul.jpg|Zed (Kiba - Anime) was chosen for the most powerful key spirit, Amil Gaoul to end the fights between the nations. Naruto Past Present and Future.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series) was one of the Children of the Prophecy who were foretold to hold the fate of the world in their hands. Due to being the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's son, Asura, Naruto was predicted to complete the sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and save the world Sasuke Past Present and Future.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto series) was one of the Children of the Prophecy who were foretold to hold the fate of the world in their hands. Due to being the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's son, Indra, Sasuke was predicted to complete the sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and save the world. Panty and Stocking 2.jpg|Despite their improper morals and rude behavior, Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are angels from Heaven chosen to guard Daten City from evil spirits and ghosts. When they're not bickering with each other, they're nearly unstoppable. File:Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokémon) is the Guardian of the Forest. File:Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) is the guardian of the Door of Time. Video Games 20061016180507!Toa Metru.jpg|The Toa (Bionicle) are heroes chosen to protect the universe from evil. Guardians1.jpeg|The Guardians (Destiny), chosen by the Traveler risen from the dead to protect humanity and reclaim your legacy across the Solar System and defeat the forces of Darkness. Dante.png|Though at first apathetic to his destiny, Dante (Devil May Cry series) placed the heavy burden of taking his father's place as the savior of the humans on himself, willing to protect them from the countless demonic forces that plague his world. Kid-Icarus-Uprising-Eyes-Palutena.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) is Palutena's most loyal servant and trusted bodyguard. He is often tasked of guarding her and the human race from the wicked forces of Medusa and the Underworld. Sora.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) is one of the wielders of the sacred Keyblades. X Buster.jpg|X (Megaman X series) was the last creation of Dr. Thomas Light. Unlike most robots at the time of his creation, X possessed the ability to worry, grow, and make his own decisions with no programming to do so. This in turn allows X to tap into his "limitless potential". Because of this, Dr. Light believed X to be the one true hope of the world. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is the current Dragon Ninja of the Dragon Lineage. Like the 13 Dragons before him, his duty is to protect the world from the Fiends. To combat this evil, Ryu is trained in multiple forms of combat, weaponry, spiritual practices, and is armed with the divine Dragon Sword. Knuckles the Echidna SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic The Hedgehog), the last of his kind, sworn to protect the sacred Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. TSR Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog seires), a princess from alternate dimension, and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Soulriders.jpg|The Soul Riders (Starshine Legacy), are young women chosen by faith to protect the island of Jorvik from dark forces. Hellgate H.png|Hellgate (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment and the guardian of the hell's gate. Necronomicon_H.png|Necronomicon (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment and the guardian of necronomicon. Hermit_H.png|Hermit (Valkyrie Crusade) is the guardian of infinite space. Kjersti_H.png|Kjersti (Valkyrie Crusade) the guardian goddess of children. 300px-TEAM_5D'S.jpg|The Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) are chosen by the Crimson Dragon to protect the world of the forces of darkness. Guardians (The Legend of Spyro).jpg|Guardians (Spyro) Items Digivice.gif|A Digivice (Digimon Adventure 01) is often used to empower a Digidestined's partner through Digivolution Digimon Crests.png|The Digimon Crests (Digimon Adventure 01) True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) Chaos Emeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic The Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Heart of Kandrakar.jpg|The Heart of Kandrakar and the Aurameres (W.I.T.C.H.) Hylian Shield.png|The Hylian Shield (Legend of Zelda) serves as the ultimate protection in Link's arsenal. Green Lantern Power Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring (DC Comics) Triforce of Wisdom.png|Princess Zelda's is the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom (Legend of Zelda) Triforce of Courage.png|Link is the protector of the Triforce of Courage. (Legend of Zelda) Four Golden Weapons.jpg|The Four Golden Weapons (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) ScytheAgain.jpg|The Scythe (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Keyblade.png|The Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts series) is often wielded by those who posses a strong heart. Rebellion.jpg|The Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) is Dante's traditional weapon of choice that once belong to his father. It serves as a physical manifestation of his power and as a symbol of his spirit. signers_yugioh_mat_by_cyberstormrage-d3bbev5.jpg|The Signer Dragon cards and the Dragon Marks (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) hqefault.jpg|Star Fragment Beyblades (Beyblade Metal Fury) Randy Cunningham Ninja Sword.png|Randy's Ninja Sword (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) Trollhunters Amulet of Daylight.jpg |The Amulet of Daylight (Trollhunters) Sofia's_Amulet_Changed_To_Pink.png|Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries